An Unplanned Life
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor AU. Thor's venture into Jotunnheim turns out very differently. To avoid war he must marry Loki. Afterwards they must consummate their marriage in a public bedding ceremony. Intersex Loki. Smut and sex. Jotun Loki. Thorki.
1. Chapter 1

"These are the actions of a boy treat them as such." Odin says to King Laufey. Frost Giants had stolen their way into the weapons vault, though they did not succeed in obtaining the Casket of Ancient Winters. Thor and his friends took off to Jotunnheim against Odin's expressed instructions.

Laufey looks at Odin and Thor. This is an opportunity. His people are starving. The land is dying. Odin does not know that Jotunnheim is incapable of war at this moment. Without the Casket of Ancient Winters it will not be long before Odin will never have to worry about war with Jotunnheim ever again.

Laufey's eldest son, Prince Loki had come to him with an outlandish idea. Loki claimed to have found a way to sneak into Asgard's weapons vault undetected by Heimdall the gatekeeper. It was a long shot and doomed to fail, but Laufey had given his son permission to try his insane idea anyway. Loki did not go to Asgard himself, but had sent Jotunnheim's finest warriors. However, this did not upset Laufey. His eldest runt of a son could be useful now in another way.

Loki may be the heir in line for the throne, but if he were to ever take the throne, Loki would not sit upon it long before the people of Jotunnheim rebelled and replaced him. Runts are usually killed at birth but Laufey's mate wouldn't allow it. Loki knows his position as heir to the throne is precarious. His younger, larger brothers are already plotting to kill and or overthrow him when the time comes. Not that any of it would matter after a time. Without the Casket of Ancient Winters, Frost Giants as a race are doomed to extinction. Loki has only survived this long because he is a powerful sorcerer and possesses a cunning mind. Thor has presented Laufey with an elegant solution to all his problems.

"If it is war you wish to avoid Allfather then listen well. Thor's behavior shows him to be a blood thirsty child ready to strike down my people for the slightest of grievances. If there is ever to be a peace between us he must learn to live with our kind. I propose a political marriage between Thor and my eldest son Loki. Loki is small for a Frost Giant and would suit your son well I think. In exchange for giving you my first born son and heir in marriage you will give me back the Casket so that I might repair our lands. If you agree to this war will be averted and relations between our peoples can finally begin to mend. What say you?"

Thor tries to protest but Odin yells at him. "Be silent! You have done enough this day." Odin looks at Laufey and then around at the other Frost Giants gathering on the frozen plain. Many of them look very skinny, including Laufey. Odin knows Jotunnheim is dying without the Casket. He and his council have been debating for months on whether or not to give it back to them. He does not want genocide on his conscience, but he couldn't think of a way of giving it back to them without some kind of assurances that they would not misuse it.

"I agree to your terms King Laufey. Prepare the wedding party for the journey. This time tomorrow stand on this spot and raise your voice to Heimdall and he will take your people up in the Bifrost." Odin says resolutely. Thor and his friends look up at Odin in dumbfounded shock. The light of the Bifrost flashes and they are all whisked away in a rainbow tunnel.

They touch down hard on the platform where Thor begins yelling at his father. "How could you agree to such terms? I cannot be wed to one of those monsters!"

"You are a greedy cruel boy and deserve more than a simple marriage of convenience as punishment. You are lucky I do not strip you of your powers and banish you!" Odin yells. Thor takes off in a huff with tears in his eyes.

The door closes quietly as King Laufey exits Loki's room. His hands shake in rage at the realization that all his hard work, all his plotting and planning is now for naught. Loki has spent years formulating plans and cultivating political capital to secure his future reign. The timeline for the assassination of his two younger brothers is right on track. Sending Jotunnheim's finest warriors (and his brother's staunchest supporters) to Asgard on a suicide mission went perfectly, until the stupid oaf of a Thunder God ruined everything. And tomorrow Loki is to be traded to Asgard and wed the insolent brute. Laufey has won. Helblindi will be named the new heir, and Loki will be shipped out to Asgard to become the prince's whore.

Loki's shaking gives way to sobbing, which gives way to throwing and smashing things until he collapses on the floor. Loki weighs his options carefully. He considers running. He considers killing his father and brothers this very night before dawn. He considers outright refusing Thor at the altar. However, in the end Loki lets the sickening nausea of reality wash over him as he accepts that he has been beaten. The Norns are bitches. Loki eventually falls asleep with the seeds of revenge flowering in his heart.

The following morning Odin makes the announcement to the Kingdom of Thor's postponed coronation, and immediate nuptials. The people of Asgard are ashamed of their Crowned Prince's rash behavior and shocked at its repercussions. Asgard is going to have a Jotun for a queen.

That afternoon the envoy from Jotunheim arrives to the subdued atmosphere of Asgard. The people line the streets, not in excitement and joy, but sheer curiosity. King Laufey leads the procession followed by a contingent of guards in a circular formation with Loki hidden from view at its center.

Thor stands on the dais with his father and mother. Thor cannot see the bride. Bride. Right. All he can see are frost giants twice his height. How is he expected to bed one of these creatures? They are all very masculine broad chested warriors with ice blue skin, blood red eyes, and horns. Thor would rather be caught raping a sheep. If Odin wants to teach Thor a lesson in the consequence of disobeying his commands, he is succeeding. With each step the envoy makes towards the welcome reception, the more Thor regrets his actions, and he can't back out of what he must do now. If Thor and Loki do not get married then Asgard will go to war with Jotunheim. He cannot fail the people of Asgard so.

The Jotuns finally make their way to the bottom of the dais and stop. King Laufey speaks. "Allfather, may I present my first born son and former heir, and the future queen of Asgard, his Royal Highness Prince Loki."

King Laufey steps to the side and behind him is the guard detail. The two guards in front each also step to one side. Behind them at the center of the gathering is Loki. Thor stops breathing. Loki appears to be the same height as he is, possibly maybe even slightly shorter than Thor. He also has hair. Beautiful long flowing waist length raven hair with emeralds weaved through out, catching the light here and there. He is wearing a stunning gold collar and arm bracers that are also encrusted with emeralds. He is shirtless and is wearing a long floor length gold metallic skirt with high slits up each side. Like his countrymen he is barefoot, blue, and red eyed. His face is elegant, but Thor notices it is also set rigid with a tense locked jaw and defiant expression. He's angry.

Loki looks up at Thor. _So that is the stupid oaf that cost me my throne_. Loki's eyes narrow at him, making up his mind to find out Thor's every weakness and exploit all of them, one by one.

"I welcome you and your son to Asgard King Laufey. Come. You and I have much to discuss. The wedding will be held in three days and there are some details of the ceremony that need to be addressed. My wife will see your son and his escorts to their quarters." Odin announces.

Two of the guards break ranks and follow King Laufey, while the other four stay with Prince Loki. Frigga and Thor step forward to greet Loki personally.

"Hello Loki, I am Queen Frigga. I welcome you to Asgard and to our family. This is my son Thor, your intended." Frigga says sweetly. She extends her hand and Loki bows over it in formal greeting.

"I thank you Queen Frigga." Loki says politely yet quietly. He then looks at Thor; a placid expression painted on his face and says nothing.

Thor can't bring himself to say anything. He simply nods his head in greeting. An awkward silence lingers.

"So, let us get out of this terrible heat before we all start to melt." Frigga says lightly. Frigga escorts them down the great hall to the guest wing of the palace. Frigga asks Thor to show the two of guards around the palace, that they might acquaint themselves and the others with where they must go and what they must do while here.

Loki realizes that Frigga has drummed up an excuse to get rid of her son and is glad for it, though he is curious to know why.

"Tell me dear Prince, what are the marriage customs of your people? The texts in our libraries speak much of mating practices but not of rituals." Frigga asks with an airy expression on her face.

"That is because my kind do not marry, as you understand it. We bond during our mating cycle. Our first heat hits us while we are still adolescents, and so often the young do not mate during their first heat. It is usually the second or third heat when a Jotun will find a lifelong mate and their first child is conceived. Adultery and divorce is unheard of among my people." Loki answers the Queen. After the words have finished leaving his mouth Loki can't help that he has made a grave mistake of some kind.

"And I take it you have not yet bonded with anyone?" Frigga asks pointedly.

"No my queen I have not."

"And does that mean that your virtue is still intact?" Frigga probes.

"Yes…it is. Why do you ask?" Loki stares Frigga down in a calculating manner. She seems light and airy on the surface but Loki is not fooled. If Odin is the brawn, she is the brain of this ruling couple. Like Loki, she pulls the strings behind the scenes. It would not be wise for Loki to underestimate this woman. Loki's virtue was only still intact because he is so small. Other Jotun are too large to breed him, and he is too small to pleasure another. No one would have him. Loki has endured 5 heats alone, shut away in his room suffering. He didn't dare try to find anyone; they would have just laughed at him.

"I ask you these questions Loki because one of the details of the wedding that your father and my husband are currently discussing is the public bedding ceremony." Frigga says smoothly.

There are many that think it is impossible for a frost giant to shiver, but that is exactly what Loki does. The fresh raw horror of Frigga's statement slowly sinks in as Loki realizes he is going to have to consummate his marriage in front of a crowd.

"I thought such barbaric practices had been abandoned by the Asgardians centuries ago." Loki nearly shouts at her.

"They were, however, given the circumstances surrounding this arranged marriage, the concern was brought forth that either you or Thor or both might not voluntarily seal your vows of your own accord." Frigga says very diplomatically.

Odin and Frigga are afraid Loki and Thor won't fuck each other. They have a right to be concerned about this. Loki was already working on strengthening his cloning and invisibility spells to use to fool Thor and substitute in his place. Loki's plan of using a magical copy of himself to fuck his new husband for him has just been wiped out. Well, at least for his wedding night. That is if Thor even wants to fuck him. Loki is beginning to understand why the bedding ceremony is being discussed. Frigga is every bit as cunning and dangerous as Loki suspected. Damn.

"I see." Is all Loki replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Odin stares at Laufey as the Jotun king considers his terms of the wedding arrangements. Odin had balked at the idea of a bedding ceremony, dismissing it out of hand when Frigga brought it up. But Frigga had not only insisted upon it, she had even stated that as the Goddess of Marriage and Fertility it was in the best interest of the couple that this ancient marriage ritual be performed. That had gotten Odin's attention. Frigga is not allowed to share her premonitions nor does she throw around her title carelessly or often. It didn't make it any easier bringing up the idea with Loki's father however.

Laufey seems to contemplate this request for an uncomfortable amount of time. He understands the Allfather's reasoning behind this. Loki had to be dragged to the Bifrost site to get him here, which he is certain that Heimdall saw. It is not a far stretch to assume Loki might not willingly consummate the marriage. He is a renowned trickster and a powerful sorcerer after all.

"I agree to this Allfather. It is regrettable but necessary. As to the other details of the ceremony, I care not. Do as you please. We Jotun do not observe rituals such as this for our pair bonding." With this the negotiations are concluded. King Laufey will be given the Casket of Ancient Winters the morning after the public bedding ceremony when he returns to Jotunnheim.

That evening the first of many feasts is held in Loki's honor. Not that it makes him feel any better. It doesn't help that the big blonde oaf is staring at him when he thinks Loki isn't looking. Jotuns don't wear much clothing in general, but being surrounded by a sea of fully clad Aesir makes Loki wish he had something more conservative to wear in his wardrobe. Loki watches the crowd, studying them. They are a rather happy and boisterous lot. Loki's people might be too if they weren't going hungry. He looks down at his plate which is overflowing with so many different things he has never seen before and feels guilt.

Loki's struggle to stay alive started the day he was born. His dam protected him until his sudden death in adolescence. An avalanche had crushed him to death while he was evacuating a small village. Loki had been just old enough at the time to take care of himself and be weary of his own family and 'friends'. Loki spent his childhood cultivating his magic since he knew no one in Jotunheim would fear him as a warrior and he needed spells that could protect him from attack. Being smaller than everyone else also meant that he didn't need to eat as much to survive. The famine in Jotunheim has become so wide spread that even the royal family is feeling its effects.

Even if all this had not happened, and all of Loki's plans played out the way he intended, Loki still had no way of getting the Casket out of Asgard without being killed. He starts to feel the heavy weight of fate on his shoulders. If he had been born of normal size Loki would not have been able to marry Thor. If Loki were large like all the other Jotun he would never have cultivated his magic, never learned of the secret pathway into Asgard, and Thor would not have blundered into his world and given Laufey the leverage he needed to get the Casket back. It was like this was all supposed to happen.

"Bah." Loki scowls. The Norns really are bitches.

Loki returns his attentions to the crowd. Laufey had introduced Loki as the future 'queen' of Asgard. Never mind that Loki has broad shoulders and a large penis. The fact that he also has a vagina is enough to negate all of that and rob him of the title of king once again. So be it. Queens are powerful too. Frigga is proof of that. In fact Loki decides to make a point of buddying up to his new mother-in-law. He'd rather have her as a friend than a foe. He'll be able to learn from her the politics of this place and wage a public relations war that will earn him the love of the people of Asgard. And if his husband should die not long after Loki gives birth to an heir, well, oh well.

Loki will have to be careful not to bond with Thor. Loki will have to chant a fertility spell when he is not in heat and rut with the blonde idiot. If Loki mates with Thor while he's in heat he could develop feelings for the Thunder God. How terribly inconvenient. Loki has suffered through heats alone before. He will continue to endure. Thor is staring at Loki again. Then again so is everyone else. Some of the people in the crowd look put off by his natural blue hue. Loki will have to do something about that.

Thor turns his head quickly back to his goblet. He has never been attracted other men…before. Not that Loki is technically a man. He does have a vagina. And a penis. And no breasts. Yet there is still something very alluring about the blue creature which Thor cannot explain. His movements are so graceful and fluid. He emits an air of danger which makes Thor's cock twitch. Thor curses himself under his breath for staring too long. Surely Loki has noticed by now. Thor was ready to blame Loki for the delay of his coronation and scapegoat him for the incursion of his people into the weapons vault. Now all Thor can think about is whether Loki finds Thor as attractive as Thor finds Loki to be.

Thor's mind turns to the bedding ceremony. What if 'Little Thor' fails to rise to the occasion? There are going to be people, many of the courtiers in the feasting hall at this very moment, that are going to watch Thor fuck his new _husband_. His husband, his queen. This is all very weird. Moreover, what if Loki refuses or worse, inflicts Thor with the withering touch while he's inside Loki and freezes his dick off?

Thor shakes his head and pounds down another mug of ale. He really needs to stop letting his mind wander in THAT direction. As for the other concern, perhaps a visit to Lady Eir to ensure 'Little Thor's' appearance would be prudent. Why the ceremony was happening at all was beyond him. He'd yelled and screamed at his father when Odin told him, insisting that his father was punishing him in the most sadistic and cruel way possible. He'd been shouting at Odin for well over an hour until Frigga came in and told Thor it was her idea and that this was not in any way for the sake of punishment. The bedding ceremony was for the sake of his marriage.

That had shut Thor up, confounding him. How and why would fucking his new spouse publicly be good for their marriage? He thought briefly to yell at Frigga but one stone cold glare from her told him he did not dare. She is the goddess of marriage and fertility, she must know something important. Thor has kept alcohol in his system ever since. Later that evening when Thor leaves the feasting hall and returns to his chambers, he falls asleep with this question still on his mind. He dreams of Loki.

The next day is a blur of preparation for the wedding and bedding ceremonies. Loki spends a better part of the day with the palace seamstress, while Thor spends the day with his father and King Laufey learning some the cultural differences and customs of Jotuns. Thor had no idea that Jotuns had heats and that it will be his spousal duty to drop everything and see to Loki's needs when those heats occur. Thor imagines giving some stuffy palace advisor his apology for having to cancel some boring meeting because he has to go have sex. Oh darn.

Loki has learned much about Asgard simply by listening to the servants gossip as they fit him for his new wardrobe. Loki had no idea that the incursion into the weapons vault had taken place during what was supposed to be Thor's coronation. It had simply been good timing. Loki smiles a wicked smile. Knowing that he had deprived Thor of the crown, for at least a little while, warms his vindictive heart. He isn't the only one being deprived of a throne in this whole mess, and it makes Loki feel a lot better about it all. Loki asks the servants many questions about Thor. His habits, his likes, his dislikes, and his personality. Thor is genuinely beloved by his people. He is also loud, crude, naïve, and arrogant. Loki will have to break him.

The day of the wedding comes and Loki is awoken at dawn to begin his beauty regimen. He is lead to a pool filled with soap bubbles and scented oils by two female servants. Frigga is there also. Everything about the bath is soothing and luxurious.

"Loki, I must ask you again, is your virtue still intact. It is alright if it is not, but please tell me so. Traditionally the bride of the future King of Asgard has always been a virgin and proof of your virtue will be displayed the morning after the ceremony. I can give you something to fake the stain if you require it." Frigga says matter of factly.

"No, I will not require any such device of deception." Loki says with an edge of shrillness to his voice. With each new detail the barbaric nature of the public bedding ceremony become more and more apparent. "Tell me, how many people will be watching?" Loki asks apprehensively.

"There will be 20 members of the court there, though you will not be able to see them. The bed will be in the middle of a dark room. The only light therein will be shining brightly down upon the bed, with nothing but pitch blackness beyond it. The witnesses will only stay long enough to watch the copulation take place and then take their leave so that you and Thor may enjoy the rest of your wedding night alone." Frigga says apologetically.

Loki tries in vein to hide his blush. As cold and analytical as he is, he can't suppress his vulnerable side. He is going to lose his virginity tonight. The thought of him losing control, of moaning wantonly as Thor takes him both scares and thrills him. What if they laugh? No. They won't. They wouldn't dare, not at their own Crowned Prince. Thor. Loki suddenly thinks of Thor, sexually. Thor is pleasing to the eye, Loki must admit. For all his shortcomings in the intelligence department he will make a fine bed partner, provided a certain appendage is of an adequate size.

"Tell me, how is Thor…in that… department?" Loki asks embarrassed beyond belief. The humiliations of the past couple of days just keep mounting, and tonight they are mounting him!

"Thor is blessed with size in strength in many areas, but he is also very gentle and kind. He will be considerate of your needs. I have spoken with him on this issue."

Translation: Thor is hung like a frost giant. Fan. Fucking. Tastic. Loki can only imagine how **_that _**conversation went between him and his own mother. Loki looks away from Frigga. He just doesn't have it in him to ask any more questions. He just doesn't want to know anything else. Loki gets out of the bath and is escorted to a makeup chair and mirror where a servant starts working on his hair. His hair is heated to completely straighten it and then little braids are woven here and there throughout with diamonds strung on them to catch the light.

Next Loki is dressed in a simple white fabric floor length skirt. His chest is still bare but gold metal arm bands spiral up his arms from his elbows to his shoulders. A large heavy gold and diamond pendant necklace is draped onto him and his circlet is placed upon his head. All told, it looks like a mash up between a traditional wedding dress and what Loki was wearing the first day he arrived in Asgard. He is stunning. Loki stands there staring at himself in the mirror for several minutes thinking to himself when the announcement comes. It is time.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki is lead to the receiving room before the great hall. The double doors open wide and Loki walks down the aisle to the throne where Thor is waiting by Odin, Frigga, Laufey, and a temple priest. All of Asgard has come to watch the wedding. After a long slow graceful march Loki reaches the altar. The ceremony is long and dry. The temple priest drones on and on about loyalty, fidelity, honor, love, and blah blah blah….Finally the binding ribbon is brought forth and wrapped around Thor and Loki's intertwined hands. Only now do they look at each other. It lasts only a split second, both of them dropping their gaze the moment eye contact is made. Fear and nervousness radiating out of both of their eyes.

The ribbon is red and wide. The priest starts chanting some magic words while his hand hovers over it. Slowly the ribbon starts to dissolve into mist and absorbs into Loki and Thor's skin. As this happens Loki's skin color starts to change. This is not the priest's doing, or Odin's, it is Loki's. Slowly the blue in his hands is replaced by pink which creeps inch by inch up his arms then to his head, torso, and the rest of him. Loki looks up into Thor's eyes. Thor is greeted by two bright sparkling emerald green eyes and his breath hitches. For a brief moment a look of absolute unrequited lust blankets Thor's face before he blushes and looks down again. Something inside of Loki knots up at the sight of lust on Thor's face. He has never experienced what it is like to have someone look at him with desire. He likes it. He likes it very much.

The watching crowd gasps in awe then bursts into cheers as they are presented with their new prince (princess?). Good. Loki thought. They obviously approve of this form much more than his natural appearance. Swaying the opinions of these people will be easy.

The newlyweds are taken to the reception for an early afternoon wedding feast. Loki sits there picking at his food, becoming more and more anxious by the moment. There are people in the room whispering and pointing. No doubt they are members of the 20 witnesses that will get to see the _other _ceremony happening today. The minutes tick away slowly and before long Loki simply wants to vomit. Thor isn't faring much better. He hasn't touched any alcohol all day. He couldn't risk it affecting his performance, but damn being sober right now is unbearable!

Odin toasts the couple, as does Laufey. Some of Thor's friends say some kind words. Then Frigga rises. She gives the couple her blessing as Goddess of Marriage and Fertility and then announces that it is time for the couple to retire. Everyone knows about the bedding ceremony. Hoots and hollers ring out as Loki and Thor are led away to separate chambers to prepare.

Loki is taken to a chamber that looks like a spa. In the center is a strange looking table. Frigga informs him that it is a massage table. One of the servants is going to rub him down with oils to perfume him and relax him. Loki disrobes and lays face down naked as he is covered with a sheet. The massage only lasts about a half hour but does wonders for his tight knotted muscles. He has been tense all day. When it is done he sits up and is given a simple long white robe to put on.

"This is all you will be wearing into the viewing room." Frigga says. She reaches over to a tray that a servant is holding and grabs a goblet from it. "Here. Drink this down. It will calm you." Frigga says, her eyebrows knitted together in the expression of a concerned mother. Loki takes it and thanks her. He is grateful to her for this. He needs it. He gulps it down and feels the effects immediately. A feeling of wellbeing flows over him and he all but purrs his approval. Still, in the back of his mind he is tense.

"Loki, when you are in there do not try to peer into the darkness. You do not want to know who is watching. Try to ignore any sounds you hear from the darkness and focus on Thor. Under the cover, in the center of the bed is the virtue swatch. Make sure it is under you when Thor takes you. It will be collected in the morning and displayed to the public. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No."

"Then it is time."

Frigga escorts Loki to the viewing room. The effects of the elixir are starting to affect him in a new way. Loki starts to feel….aroused. Loki tries thinking of unsexy things. He doesn't want to have a full blown erection when he walks into the room.

"What was in that draught you gave me?" Loki asks accusingly.

"A fertility potion to make you start your heat. If all goes well you should conceive tonight." Frigga says conspiratorially.

The doors to the viewing room swing open before Loki can utter another word. NOOOOO! You Bitch! Conniving, traitorous, evil woman! But none of those words ever escape his mouth. Loki slowly steps forward into the room and walks towards the bed. The spotlight shining down on the bed is bright. Loki can hear the muffled sounds of people shifting around, coughing, and whispering to each other. All goes quiet when Loki climbs under the covers and then removes his robe and tosses off to the side somewhere. He sits there awkwardly, alone for a moment until Thor arrives. All sounds stop completely.

Thor is clad in the same white robe that Loki was wearing. Like Loki, Thor climbs under the covers before removing his robe. For the first time, they can't ignore each other. The potion Loki drank is in full effect now. There is a fire beneath Loki's skin and a knotting between his legs that will not be denied.

"You look beautiful." Thor whispers to Loki. They stare into each other's eyes for several moments. Thor reaches a hand up behind Loki's head and brings him in for a kiss. It is slow and shy at first. Slowly, boldly, Thor presses his tongue against Loki's lips, begging entry. Loki opens his mouth and lets Thor in. The sensation of Thor's tongue pressing his makes the hairs on his skin stand on end. Loki tentatively touches Thor's bicep with his hand. He squeezes it to feel it's size. Thor flexes his muscles in response. The sound of someone whispering in the darkness makes Thor break the kiss and glare at the darkness. His look speaks of death to the next person that dares make a sound. Now the nervous aura in the room isn't coming from the couple but from the audience.

Loki doesn't care anymore. His desire is galloping through his veins and all he can think of is having his husband between his legs. Loki pulls Thor back into the kiss and shifts his body so that their chests make contact. They continue to kiss, growing bolder and more passionate as the minutes pass. Loki becomes aware of something poking him in his stomach and that he is doing the same to Thor. They break contact again, each looking at the other with questioning eyes. They are ready.

Loki shifts to the center of the bed and lies down. As promised there is a 2x2 foot sheet with a red embroidered edge for Loki to spill his lost virtue all over. Thor rolls over top of him.

"I will try to make this as quick and painless as I can so that they leave and we can be alone." Thor whispers gently, with caring in his eyes. Loki nods quietly in response. Loki doesn't want to make a sound. The sounds of pleasure he wants to make are for Thor and no one else. Thor dips one of his hands under the sheet and in between Loki's legs. Loki is wet, drenched even.

"Bend your knees around me." Thor gently instructs. Loki slowly spreads his legs so that the lower half of Thor's body can lower between them. Thor brings his cock to Loki's entrance and begins to slowly and gently push in. Loki is breathing fast and frantically through his nose in an effort to keep quiet. Thor's girth makes the penetration painful immediately and as he slowly pushes in he comes to the barrier that he must tear through. Thor stops.

"I am going to push through quickly so that it hurts less. Brace yourself." With that Thor thrusts in and Loki cries out loudly in pain. Thor stills. He kisses the tears away from Loki's face muttering words of encouragement. "Shh, shh. It's alright, I'm here. I'm here. You are beautiful my beloved. Shh, Shh. I want to make love to you properly, but not while they are watching. I am going to finish myself off quickly now so that they leave."

Thor starts rocking slowly into Loki, his length and girth filling him so full he feels like he is being split in two. Loki bites his lip until he draws blood, trying in vain, to stifle his own moans. Thor's pace picks up and Loki feels a distinct tightness in his abdomen threatening to break his resolve. Loki's cock throbs painfully from neglect and finally Loki can hold back no longer as he moans loudly through his release. Come splashes onto the chests between the lovers and Loki's walls clamp down onto Thor's pulsing rod. The sight of Loki coming undone beneath him sends Thor over the edge and he cries out as his seed spills inside Loki's womb.

Thor and Loki lay quietly for a moment until they hear the sounds of shuffling and movement as the witnesses leave the room. A door closes and suddenly the pitch black dark surrounding the bed dissipates to reveal a very large luxurious bedchamber. A fire in the fireplace comes alight along with many candles dotted throughout the room. The bright light above them disappears. Thor and Loki find themselves in a proper honeymoon suite befitting a newlywed royal couple. Both take a big breath and sigh in relief. Well, Thor is relieved, but Loki is still unsatisfied. He is still in heat and his need is urgent.

"Thor…" Loki moans. "I need you." He says with raw need trembling in his voice. Thor's member is instantly hard again. Loki pulls Thor back down into his embrace. All the things Thor wants to do to Loki are now possible, now that he doesn't have to hold back. His first priority is pleasure Loki's poor neglected cock. Thor shifts himself down Loki's body and takes his erection into his hot generous mouth. Loki bucks involuntarily.

"Ah!" Loki cries. He lets out the sound finally free of inhibition. He starts moaning unbridled, and Thor's name falls from his lips like a waterfall. Thor's head bobs up and down between Loki's legs and Loki moans as his length repeatedly hits the back of Thor's throat. "Oh, ah, Thor, ah, just like that…" Loki feels his orgasm returning as his cock twitches it's need to explode. "AHHHHH! THOOOOOR!" Thor sucks down every drop, the suction so pleasurable it is almost painful.

"Let us get up and get rid of that blood stain on the bed and go bathe ourselves. I wish continue our love making and there are even more things I'd like to do to you." Thor hops up and extends his hand to Loki, which he takes. They both have blood smeared all over their thighs and private areas. Loki grabs the virtue swatch and sneers at it in disgust. "I'll take that." Thor says. He folds it up neatly and places it on a table right by the door so that whoever comes to retrieve it in the morning does not have to disturb them. With the blood stain gone the bed is once again clean. That square of fabric had been rather handy.

Thor and Loki go into their private bathroom which is as cavernous as a house. There is yet another large spa like bathing pool filled with hot bubbly scented water. They both wade into it and Thor grabs a washcloth and starts bathing Loki with it. He is slow and sensual in his movements. Loki grabs another and does the same. They kiss and interlace their fingers in each other's hair. Loki's desire to have Thor's seed inside him is screaming. Thor grabs Loki's hips and lifts him up onto his cock. Loki's moan reverberates in a mighty echo throughout the bathing chamber. Loki wraps his arms and legs around Thor and clings to him for dear life. With their lower halves still under the water Thor starts thrusting upward into his wanton bed partner. The water makes a swishing, splashing, smacking sound as Thor rides into Loki again and again and again. Thor's hands are cupping Loki's ass and he uses his hands to spread his cheeks and slide a finger up inside it while fucking him.

"Ohhh, ah, Ahhh." Loki keens. Thor finds that spot of sensitive nerve bundles inside him and Loki writhes down on him uncontrollably. Their pace becomes frantic and uneven as each works his way to completion. They cry out in unison and the sound bounces off the walls, much to their satisfaction.

They leave the bath and return to their bed. For the first time, they are alone together. They've fucked and now, it seems time that they should actually speak to one another. They sit on the bed and Thor pulls Loki into his lap, having Loki wrap his legs around his torso once again. They are chest to chest and Loki is looking slightly down on Thor.

"Do I please you?" Thor still whispers.

"Yes." Loki replies. "Do I please you?"

"Yes. Very much so." Thor's hands are in Loki's hair again. He can't get enough of it, it seems. "It is strange how all this came about. I have regretted much in the last few days. They have been tumultuous to say the least. But in this moment I cannot regret the turn of events that brought you to me. I have been watching you the last couple of days Loki and I am in awe of you. I wish to know you better, and for you to know me as well."

"I have conceived of every possible scenario to get myself out of this, and now I am glad I failed. You are far more tender and loving than I could have ever imagined. I need you again. I will always need you again." Loki says and leans down to kiss Thor. "Breed me. Put your child in my womb. I need it so badly."

Thor's lust boils in his veins at those words and once again Loki is on his back. If Thor holds back at all this time it is only for the sake of Loki's comfort. Without an audience in the room Thor feels free to fuck the way he wants to. He enters Loki again, gently at first. Once Loki is comfortably stretched Thor gives him the full power of his thrusts, rutting Loki like a beast. The bed creeks and groans at Thor's movements. Loki's legs are wrapped around Thor's hips and his back arches to give him better access.

Loki cannot remember why he ever thought 'not fucking' his husband was a good or practical idea. Loki can think of nothing more heavenly than spreading his legs for Thor anytime, anywhere, for the rest of his life. The thought makes him come.

Thor is still riding him mercilessly and Loki mutters his name over and over in his ear, egging him on. "Oh Thor. I'll wait for you every night with my legs spread begging for you. Come for me darling. Breed me."

"ErHAHHHHH!" Thor growls and he spends his seed. Thor collapses from exhaustion. The couple snuggle into each other's arms, their legs entangled in one another. They sleep. The party of the wedding day still rages on in Asgard, but the royal couple are spent. Early in the morning Thor hears the quiet but distinct sound of the door to their room opening. Thor catches a brief glimpse of his mother grabbing the bloody sheet by the door before she is gone. The stress and embarrassment of the bedding ceremony had been awful. Sharing so intimate a part of himself with other people had been hard. It was hard on Loki too. Whatever his mother's reasoning for making them do this, it must have been important.

Thor looks over at Loki who is curled up on his chest. His long raven hair is everywhere. Thor thinks to lie there and enjoy the quiet for a while but the growling in his stomach gives him no peace. He'd barely eaten the last three days, too nervous to keep food down. Now he is ravenous. Loki must be too. Thor gingerly extracts himself from Loki and gets up. There are pajamas for the couple laid out for them on the dresser top. Thor pulls some pants on and walks to the door to look for a servant.

He waits a moment peering into an empty hallway before a young girl passes by. "You there, my husband and I are in need of refreshment. If you would be so kind as to have some servants bring up a large breakfast for us that would be much appreciated." Thor says politely.

The servant girl blushes, seeing her prince shirtless. It's not like the whole kingdom doesn't know what he was doing all night last night. She acknowledges his command to heads to the kitchens.

The whole kitchen is abuzz with the gossip of the wedding and bedding ceremonies.

"Prince Thor has asked that a large breakfast be taken to his suite for himself and the new prince." Greta announces.

"How did he look? Did you see Loki too? Did Thor look like he enjoyed last night?" A cluster of questions ring out at her from every corner of the kitchen.

"I heard Lady Volkston talking about the bedding ceremony after it was over. She was there. She was so hot and bothered after watching the two princes she had to go find her husband to give her some relief." One servant gossips.

"Not likely. That lush of a husband of hers was probably already drunk and passed out. Too drunk to get it up for her." Says another.

"Well I heard that the two Princes got on really well and that Prince Loki really is a virgin, or was. He cried out in pain."

"Of course he did. Virgin or not, Prince Thor is hung like a horse!" All the ladies burst out in giggles.

"Well Lady Svetland says Thor was very gentle and that Loki was clearly enjoying himself. She said both of them were very quiet, like they didn't want to put on a show. But even though they were both holding back, it was still intense. Every witness left the room aroused and ready to fuck."

"I bet they did. She also said that Lord Whitcomb was whispering some crude comment into Lord Balcham's ear and Thor stopped what he was doing and glared at them in the darkness. She said his face turned whiter than the sheets. Thor looked murderous. Serves the man right, he shouldn't have been there. The man is arrogant and disrespectful."

"Well I hope Prince Loki is just as loving as I heard our Prince Thor was. He deserves to be happy."

"Do you think the Jotun Prince will love him as much as we do?"

"Hard to say at this point-we should start a betting pool!"


	4. Chapter 4

The meal gets delivered and Thor and Loki both dig in. Loki wonders if Laufey is still in Asgard or if he has already high tailed it back to Jotunnheim without saying goodbye. The blood sheet is probably on display now too. Loki is glad to be shut away at the moment with only Thor for company. He can't handle anymore humiliation or rejection. The last few days have been hard.

"Tell me about yourself Loki, I know almost nothing about you." Thor says around a big mouth full of food and big grin on his face.

Loki proceeds to tell Thor the details of his life. Some of them shock Thor. It seems Loki has been deprived of love for nearly his whole life and is even lucky to be alive. Tenderness is a new experience for Loki. Everybody he's ever known has wanted him dead, except for his dam, who died when he was young. Damn. Thor looks and Loki and vows to himself to love the shit out of this man. Loki fills Thor in on the plot to kill his brothers before they killed him. It doesn't matter if he tells anyone now. All of the plans of his former life mean nothing. Thor realizes trust is going to be an issue with Loki. He's like a feral cat, skittish from being abused for so long.

Loki brings up the part about the weapons vault and Thor stops chewing. "…I had no idea your coronation was taking place at the time. The timing was…perfect, really." Loki stops and looks at Thor to gage his response. For a brief moment Thor feels anger. It is Loki's fault he is not King right now. But the anger dissipates as Thor thinks of what he has gained; besides all this did was delay things for a while. If Thor hadn't reacted so brashly he would be King now, and he would never have met Loki. Praise the Norns for his foolishness. Thor smiles at Loki and pulls him in for kiss. It is a quick reassuring peck on the lips as his cheeks are stuffed chipmunk style with food.

"Enough about me, tell me about you." Loki says. Loki listens intently as Thor describes his life, his childhood, and his adventures. Loki feels a well of envy inside as Thor describes how loving his parents are and how great his friends are and just how EVERYTHING in his life is just so damn great. Loki hopes his life going forward with Thor will be like that. Loki looks Thor over assessing him. He's such an open guy. Honest to a fault really. He's very trusting too. It would be so easy for Loki to deceive the naïve man and then do him in. But now Loki is questioning if he really wants to. All thoughts of plotting the takeover of the throne of Asgard went out the window when Thor's cock was inside him.

Loki can still feel the itch, the fire just beneath the surface. They haven't succeeded in conceiving yet and his heat is still on. "Thor. Are we expected to make an appearance at all today?"

"No. No one expects to see us for several days in fact. And even then we will be doing things to bring us closer together. You and I are expected to spend as much time alone with each other as possible." Thor says feeling a bit exposed. He hopes Loki feels for him in the way that Thor is starting to feel for Loki.

"Ah. So I take it my father is already back in Jotunnheim with the Casket. So much for goodbyes." Loki says offhanded. He tries to mask it, but Thor can see he is wounded. Laufey really didn't give two shits about Loki. Loki swallows down his breakfast hard as he tries to suppress his tears.

"Come here." Thor says quietly. Loki looks at Thor then. A lost and hurt expression is etched on his face. Loki doesn't know what is wrong with him. A life time of putting on a brave face and hiding his emotions is failing him now. He feels like a raw exposed nerve. Thor is so gentle and comforting.

Thor pulls Loki into his lap and kisses him deeply. Their fingers entwine and Thor stands, carrying Loki to the bed. Thor strips off the pajamas Loki had put on earlier and settles his body between his legs. Loki's heart skips in anticipation that Thor is about to give him another blowjob when Thor plunges his fingers into his cunt. Shock sets in when they are followed by Thor's tongue. Loki gasps. It is so intimate and dirty and wonderful. Thor then reaches up and takes Loki's cock in hand, stroking him as his tongue strokes his clit.

"Thor please…." Loki begs as Thor teases him. Thor is being slow in his movements, building Loki up but not giving him release.

Thor slinks up Loki's body and positions himself. He glides into Loki's pussy smoothly and Loki mewls in pleasure. "What other wonderful things would you have me do to your body my darling?" Thor whispers into Loki's ear.

"Mount me on the throne!" Loki says as Thor sets a steady pace. Loki is enjoying talking dirty and Thor loves hearing all the sexy things that come from his mouth.

"I thought you didn't like the audience." Thor muses.

"It's funny; it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. If I were more experienced I might have even enjoyed it." Loki purrs.

"And you would ride me as I sit upon the throne?" Thor grins a devilish smile.

"I would kneel between your legs and worship your cock in front of the entire kingdom. My head bobbing up and down as you run a council meeting…." Loki hisses into Thor's ear as Thor's thrusts become hard, fast, and powerful.

Loki's dirty words are making Thor imagine the very scenario in his mind and it makes his cock even harder for his husband. The thought of Loki's lips wrapped around him makes him come.

"Yes, Thor! Fill me….fill me…" Loki strokes Thor's golden hair. They lay there utterly spent.

Loki thinks about everything that has happened. All of his plans have ended in failure. Ascend to the throne of Jotunnheim? Failed. Assassinate his brothers? Failed. Not fuck Thor while in heat? Failed. Hate Thor for the rest of his stupid short life before betraying and killing him? Fuck it. Thor's a keeper. He's a beautiful, gullible, easily manipulated, kind hearted oaf that can screw like a stallion. Even though all of his plans have ended in failure Loki, despite it all has ended up on top; with Thor on top of him.

The Norns are still bitches though.

**Well that's all for this tale. I've got another Thor story I need to work on and then I'm out of ideas. If you have a Loki smut story idea you want me to write, let me know what it is. And let me know what you thought of this one. Reviews are much appreciated. **


End file.
